Hugging Addiction
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: It's weird how one simple hug shared with your 'sort of' friend can have you craving for another. However it wasn't like Trish and Dez were going to admit that being in each other's arms was somewhat comforting anytime soon. So finding excuses to hug each other again seemed like a good idea to pass the time until they did. Trish/Dez.
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally or the characters, yup I'm sure you know that ehehe.**

***Apologies for any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors. I'm only human.**

**...I find it weird how quickly I ended up really liking this show LOL.**

* * *

**Hugging Addiction - Part 1**

_(Trish's POV)_

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day as I flipped the page to the next one in the magazine I was reading. I was supposed be working since my break had ended almost thirty minutes ago, but what was the point? I never worked anyway and in the mood I was in it wasn't like I was about to start now. This wasn't helping; I surprisingly didn't care about what was going on in any of my favourite celebrity's lives for once and all because of something as stupid as a...well a hug.

A stupid hug with a stupid boy who had a stupid infectious smile.

And what was worse? That stupid boy was none other than _Dez_.

I mean come on! I was supposed to hate the tall freak. He was weird and gullible and almost everything that came out of his mouth made no sense. What made things worse was that he even dared to insult me from time to time and everyone knows that if you're in the right state of mind that you don't go around insulting Patricia Maria de la Rosa thinking you're going to get away with it.

In frustration, I slammed the magazine shut and dropped it on the table I was sitting at before crossing my arms over my chest. Why was he still roaming my thoughts? And why was I imagining his arms around me again? Ugh!

"Hey Trish, what's up with you?" I looked up to see where the happy voice was coming from and was met with the smiling face of my best friend Ally Dawson.

"Nothing," I replied simply, "Just _not _working as usual." Ally gave me a scolding look before taking a seat next to me; a vanilla ice cream cone was in her hand.

"I'm surprised they let you work in the ice cream parlour again after last time." She said, once she began to devour her ice cream. I smirked at her, my lips turning upwards slightly at one of the corners.

"Why wouldn't they? I'm an awesome employee!" Ally stopped her gracious licking of her ice cream to give me her famous 'look.' "Well, sort of." I added reluctantly.

"Oh Trish," She murmured to herself, though it wasn't said in a patronizing tone. "Anyway, enough about that, back to why you were looking so annoyed...why _were_ you looking so annoyed?" I looked away from her quickly, deciding to avoid telling her the truth for now. I was sure this weird feeling about Dez would go away soon enough.

"What do you mean?" I asked her innocently, my eyes down cast.

"Well as I was approaching you, you seemed frustrated about something, care to explain?" She threw one leg over the other in a serious manner and gave me what I suppose was her undivided attention.

"Oh nothing...it's stupid." Oh it was stupid alright. Anything to do with Dez was considered stupid...well at least to me it was.

"You're hesitating. You don't usually hesitate." I could feel her eyes on me, searching my face carefully as if analyzing me.

"It's just boy problems," I waved off dismissively. "Nothing important." What happened next I should have anticipated, but for some weird reason I didn't.

"Boy problems?!" Ally cried, causing me to jump and look at her. She was standing up out of her chair and had dropped her ice cream in the process. She either didn't seem to notice that little fact, or maybe she didn't care. Or maybe she _did_ notice _but _she didn't care.

"Not important? Trish your love life is totally important!" There was a grin on her face now as she sat back down in her seat and this time she was literally bouncing in it.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a 'love life' problem," I told her with a laugh at the thought of this minor problem being referred to as such. "After all it's just Dez." I froze up instantly after the last words left my mouth, my eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights.

Whoops.

I hadn't said that last part of that sentence _out loud_ right?

"_Dez?!" _She said loudly, her eyes practically bulging, which of course answered my silent question...I had said it out loud.

"Uh..." Was all of a sudden all I could manage as a reply; my vision flew downwards and the table was suddenly very interesting again.

"You like _Dez?_" She shrilled in disbelief and for some weird reason or another I didn't even bother to correct her. Taking my silence as an answer she looked away from me, her expression looking almost dazed. As if she was trying to process the information.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming." She eventually said thoughtfully, her eyes holding a calm expression by now. I lifted my head almost instantly not expecting this aftermath after her first reaction.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, and my voice sounded very surprised.

"Well...it was obvious!" She exclaimed. "The love/hate relationship between you two was like all the clichés in the books and the TV shows and the movies, so it was bound to turn into romance eventually. If anything, I was sure it would be Dez to admit he liked you first." I gawked at her, my mouth open agape and nothing coming out but squeaks of disbelief.

"It's okay Trish, I'm glad you told me. Now all we have to do is set you two up somehow and -"

"Oh _no._" It was my turn to stand up out of my chair, even causing it to fall down backwards from the unexpected force. "You are not meddling into this Ally. Besides I'm not even sure if I..._like_ him." I almost shuddered from the use of the word.

"Actually you know what, I'm pretty sure I don't like him and this is just my brain going crazy from all the long hard hours I've been working."

"Uh, Trish...you're not even working right now and it's you're second day back." I scoffed and picked my magazine from the table before tucking it under my arm. That may have been true but she didn't have to say it out loud.

"Well if you're done, I have to get back to work now. I was meant to be back like thirty minutes ago." And as I walked away I could hear the smile in Ally's voice.

"Whatever you say Trish, but if you're using work as an excuse to get out of this then I know you like him." I pretended I hadn't heard that and began to walk away even faster.

**-TXD-**

I was actually...exhausted. It was almost five now and I had worked three long hours at the ice cream parlour. Even bothering to do things an employee was meant to be doing like, being nice to _all _the customers; and all because I was trying to distract myself from the Dez situation.

I left the place feeling tired yet accomplished for once. It was a shame I was going to have quit soon since I had a three day working rule to follow. As I was opening the doors to the entrance of the ice cream shop to leave I bumped into someone who seemed to be entering at the same time.

"Hey watch where you're...oh." Standing there looking startled was the red haired, freckled face weirdo that had been jumbling up my thoughts all day and for some reason I was even feeling something for. His stunned expression quickly turned into the oblivious smile that always usually graced his lips – and why was my heart suddenly beating faster?

"Hey Trish! What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at his question, but I also couldn't help but find it a little cute that he was actually asking me this as a legit question.

"I work here you dummy, and my shifts over so I'm going home." I gave him the quick once over before continuing "The better question is what are you doing _here?_" He stepped backwards after I spoke, giving me space to walk around him so he could get to the door before answering my question.

" Well duh, I always get ice cream around this time. It's my ritual." He said it with such a 'matter of fact' tone that I couldn't help but snort at this.

"You have a ritual? Now why don't I find this surprising?"

"Because I'm awesome of course." He grinned, showing his white teeth and annoyingly causing a small smile to grace it's presence onto my face too.

"You're such a dork." I said, the smile on my face still there before It was wiped away once I let out a yawn.

"Aw, are you tired?" He voice actually sounded concerned and it matched the look in his eyes, causing my stomach to do this weird flip flop thing that I can't really explain. I nodded without saying a word because my first yawn brought another one on. But before I knew what was happening after that I felt a pair of arms around waist and my cheek was suddenly squished against a warm chest.

"Well I'm proud of you for working hard." I was frozen for what had to be a long minute, but Dez didn't seem to notice as he continued hug me close while my hands stayed still at my sides. My heart was hammering uncontrollably in my chest and my brain was going on an overload. _Hug him back you idiot! _However was the one thought in my mind that was able to stand out over everything else.

Slowly going back to my senses, I lifted my face away from his chest and wove my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my height so I could hug him better. His chin left the place that was resting on top of my head and came down next to my face.

"I like hugging you Trish." Dez said quietly into my ear, and I'm embarrassed to admit what could be considered a love sick smile spread across my lips as I replied. "I like hugging you too Dez."

I quietly took in the smell of him at that moment...which was the faint scent of pancake syrup and I _really_ like pancake syrup. Eventually we had to pull away of course, so I initiated it and reluctantly let go of his neck before I got too caught up and we'd be hugging for hours. He followed my lead and unravelled his long arms from around my waist; why was I suddenly feeling cold?

"You better get in there before all your favourite flavours are gone." I told him and the same stupid smile on my face had yet to go away.

"Yeah, I'll go uh...do that." And although he said he would, for some odd reason none of us were moving. My eyes were instead staring into his clear blue ones – a colour I'd never really noticed before - which were staring back. After what seemed like another long minute I abruptly looked away.

"So uh, yeah I'll see you later!" I said quickly, my voice sounding uncharacteristically nervous before turning around and walking in quick steps to the direction of my house's location.

"BYE TRISH!" Dez shouted a few moments later when I was a good short distance away and I had to bite my lip to refrain another very stupid looking smile that was on its way. He was such a dork...but he was a _cute_ dork.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So uhm...that wasn't that great was it? LOL. I've been working on this for a while and at first I was going to make this into a really long one shot but now I'm thinking a short story with like 1 or 2 more chapters - possibly even 3. I really like Trish and Dez's character's on the show and already ship them so hard. There is not enough Trish/Dez fics on here in my opinion so I'm adding to the cause.

How was it? Did you like it? Personally I think my writing was not at it's best here but if I get any reviews asking me to continue this then I will :P

Thanks for reading!


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the characters...I'm sure you know that haha.**

**-I apologize in advance for any mistakes**

* * *

**Hugging Addiction - Part 2**

_(Trish's POV)_

The next morning I woke up in a weird mood. I was grumpy, that much was obvious because I'm always grumpy in the morning, but I was also weirdly content. It was a Saturday so it was okay for me to lounge around and do nothing instead of rushing around and getting ready to get to do my job. (Not that I normally rushed around anyway).

Five minutes after taking the last overnight curler out of my hair, I was sat in front of my television screen with a bowl of lucky charms in one hand and the remote in the other. Things I would normally do right? Well not so much this time. A certain red head decided to take a trip and wonder amongst my thoughts and I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on in my favourite novella.

Instead I began to wonder what Dez did on Saturdays, and if he was thinking about me at all...or our hug. Either way I would've been satisfied. This went on for a further twenty minutes and it had come to the point where my thoughts were getting a little too out of hand. I decided to call Ally because I was even beginning to fantasize about what he wore to bed.

_I wonder if he sleeps shirtless...whoa what?_ Panicked, I took my empty bowl of cereal to the sink and rushed up to my room to get my phone. As expected she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Trish, what's going on?" Ally greeted, and her voice was as chirpy as it usually was.

"Major crisis Als...I think I've lost my mind." I could hear her giggle in response as I sat crossed legged on my bed.

"Okay calm down. Why would you say that?" I gulped, and took a deep breath before answering.

"It's a normal Saturday right? And I'm watching TV and eating cereal at noon like I usually do...but then my mind wonders off and I start thinking about...about..." I just didn't want to say it out loud.

"About." She prompted me, and I could even imagine her making a gesture for me to continue with her hands.

"...Dez." I finally mumbled quietly. After a few seconds of silence on the other end I eventually heard Ally squealing into the phone and I suddenly had the urge to suffocate myself with a pillow.

"I _knew_ it! You do like him. Oh my gosh Trish that's so cute! Well...cute at a limit considering its _Dez_ and all but still... it's cute."

"But I don't want it to be cute." I whined into the receiver. "You're smart girl, so you can help me on this. How do I prevent this...weird thing I have for him growing even bigger?"

"You mean a crush." Ally replied bluntly, and it was obvious from her tone that there was a grin on her face.

"I wouldn't say it's a crush." I said loudly, as if that would make that statement very true. But then I added in hesitantly.

"Though I do think he's kinda, sorta...cute and -"

"You think he's cute? Oh my gosh this can't get anymore adorable." She squealed again and I scowled silently to myself. "This is why I love romance." She added as an afterthought to herself and then a sigh of contentment was heard.

"And what do I do about this romance then?" I asked, using my one hand that wasn't holding the phone to make air quotes around the word 'romance'.

"Absolutely nothing." Ally answered in a cheery tone. "You can't help your feelings."

"That was what I was afraid you'd say." I groaned, and I dropped myself back against my bed so that my head was against my pillow. How was I meant to deal with this? Going on like normal and seeing him every day as if I didn't feel something for him. Something had to be done about this...but what?

"Hey, why don't you come over to the store and hang with me or something, get your mind off it."

"Eh, I don't really feel like working today." I sighed into the receiver.

"You don't feel like working any day." Ally replied with a joking tint to her voice before continuing "And I didn't mean so you could work – I can handle that. I just bought the new issue of that magazine you wanted me to get for that favour I owed you. You can read that while you're here." I slowly sat back up form my lying down position; this idea didn't seem bad at all.

"Okay," I finally agreed after a few minutes of thinking the idea over. "I'm in."

**-TXD-**

"Ally, you did not..."

"Oh but I had to Trish! You know how much I love romance." I groaned and dropped my head to the piano from my seat, emitting a horrible mess of sounds from the piano keys. I should've known that this would be a set up of some sorts – Ally loved to meddle when she knew she could.

"Seeing him will do you good. You'll be able to let all your feelings out there." I could hear Ally's voice getting closer, which meant she was walking towards me.

"Which is exactly what I _don't_ want to happen!" I shrieked, lifting my head up and watching her as she took a seat next to me.

"You'll thank me for this later." She said, patting my shoulder reassuringly. And as if on cue, Austin and Dez walked into the Sonic Boom.

"Wassup guys?" Austin asked in an enthusiastic tone. I slowly turned to my left and could see Dez trailing behind him with a smile on his face. How was it that he made it possible for someone to be annoying and cute at the same time? Ugh.

"Hey Austin, Dez." Ally said loudly, and discreetly looking at me when saying the second boy's name. Well, at least her version of discrete anyway.

"Hey Ally." Dez greeted her before turning his attention on me, causing our eyes to meet. I hated that my heart was suddenly beating faster and I couldn't prevent it from doing so. The smile on his face seemed to change to more of a...personal one? There wasn't really a way of describing it, only that it was softer and his eyes seemed to turn a lighter blue – and why the heck was I analysing this?

"Hey Trish." Dez said slowly, and was it me or was he shy? He glanced down at the ground quickly before looking back up at me again and my lips on their on accord formed a small smile.

"Hey Dez." I replied and I began to nervously fidget with my fingers as I smiled at him. What must have been a minute seemed like an hour when Austin cleared his throat to get our attention and I quickly broke eye contact with Dez.

"Oh, Hey Austin,"

"Good to know you haven't forgotten about me Trish." I grinned sheepishly at him before turning my attention back over to Dez, he was still staring at me and it was making me nervous...which was weird.

"So Austin!" Ally said brightly, a little too brightly if I add, "I've almost finished that song we were working on. We should go upstairs and finish it now."

"What're you talking about? We finished it like two days ago and – OW. That hurts Ally!" Ally began dragging him towards the stairs that led to the practice room with what looked like a death grip on Austin's arm. I watched them leave, and slam the door behind them and it wasn't until a few moments later that I realised what Ally was up to.

She'd left me alone with Dez. Oh, how I would get her back for this.

"So..." I heard him say before I turned around to face him. It was weird seeing another emotion on him besides happy and oblivious. He looked awkward.

"So..." I ended up saying also. It wasn't like me to be at a loss for words, and it was irritating me that just being alone with this dork was making all this things happen.

_'Cute dork'_ my mind reminded me and I growled and told it to shut up.

"I...I didn't say anything." Dez said, and a confused expression was now on his face. My eyes widened and I looked back at him. Had I said that out loud?

_'Yes, yes you did'_ my mind told me once again.

"Oh, gosh I didn't mean you I meant that...uh...ugh, never mind." I turned around and face the piano bench silently cursing to myself.

"Oh...well, okay! As long as it wasn't me." Dez sounded happy again and I wasn't expecting it when he sat down next to me. He was so unexpectedly close that I squeaked and jumped away, almost falling off the bench in the process.

"Whoa, Trish, are you okay?" Dez caught me from around the waist before my butt could make painful contact with the floor.

"Yeah I-I'm fine, I can be so clumsy sometimes." I chuckled nervously moving slightly so that his arms would unravel themselves from around my waist.

"You're acting strange, is everything okay?" Looking over at Dez, he looked confused once again. I bite my lip and stared at him for a while before replying.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I lied. "Great actually." Dez shot me a suspicious look, which surprised me because he usually bought stuff like that. He however didn't say anything else about the matter.

After a few moments of silence, he began to play with the piano and I watched him silently. It sounded like he was trying to play the beginning chords to the song 'Double Take' but miserably failing. After about three more attempts I couldn't hold back my snicker. Upon hearing me, Dez turned in my direction with a sheepish look on his face. I couldn't help but find it cute - ugh.

"Ally's been trying to teach me...and I'm still not getting it." He told me glumly. A small smile crept onto my face but I demolished as quickly as it came. I needed to stop smiling around this idiot.

"Well, luckily for you Ally's been teaching me too - and from the sounds of whatever that mess was you could use a few pointers." I set my hands on the keys lightly and moved up closer to him. Doing so caused our body heat to interact and my heart to speed up slightly. I managed to refrain for reacting outwardly, but on the inside I was cursing myself like crazy.

"She taught me the beginning ages ago, it goes like this." I began to play with the little knowledge I knew. My fingers moved across the keys with much better flow than Dez but not with the expertise Austin and Ally possessed. After playing the last note, I looked up at Dez to see him looking right back at me with an expression of astonishment.

"...Whoa." He eventually said and under his stare my cheeks began to uncharacteristically heat up. What the heck was he doing to me? I never blushed,_ ever._ To cover it up I rolled my eyes and coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah." I stammered. "Here try it." I took one of his hands to lead him in the direction of the first note and got side tracked by the weird feeling that went up my arm. It was like a tingling sensation and I was sure Dez felt it too. I held onto his hand and looked up at him - only to find that his clear blue eyes were already looking back at me. It was like that moment from yesterday in front of the ice cream parlour was happening all over again for we were sort of lost in each other. After a few moments, I snapped out of it because the emotions going on in my mind were beginning to scare me.

"The uh, the first note is here." With my hand still grasping his, I guided his finger to the specific key.

"And then the next one is here." His hand moved with mine and I did the same again. After twenty minutes the somewhat tension in the room had died and I'd managed to teach him the intro to 'Double Take.'

"Ally couldn't even teach me the first five notes without sighing." He said, shaking his head with a smile. I chuckled, the image of that exact thing happening now a vivid picture in my mind.

"And why am I not surprised?" I turned to him again and he was giving me this weird goofy grin that although creeped me out a bit, did something to my insides too.

"Thanks Trish." His voice sounded really sincere, something out of the norm for him. I was so used to his childish immature nature that when on rare occasions he acted like this I didn't know what to do. Eventually I just settled for a somewhat normal response.

"Anytime freckles, anytime." I gave him a smile and was caught off guard for the second time in two days. His arms were around me and it was slightly awkward considering we were sitting down facing the piano. He had turned his body an angle and I couldn't really move now because he was enveloping me in his arms. His warm, comforting arms...uh let's pretend I didn't say that.

"Dude get off of me." Shoving his arms away from me, I stood up and left the piano bench. The hug was just _so_ not right and I wanted a better one...strangely enough I really did like his hugs. I walked over and stood behind the piano bench and Dez turned around in his seat just as I'd suspected he would. He had this hurt expression on his face that made _me_ of all people feel bad - and that is definitely saying something.

"I, uh, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to -"

"You call that a hug? This is a hug you dofus." And then before he could register what was happening I grabbed his hands and tugged on them, forcing him up from his seat in such an abrupt manner he had this bewildered look on his face that made him look adorable. Yes, that's right I said adorable.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest. He was just so tall that unless he crouched down that was the only was I was going to be able to hug him under the circumstances of a surprise attack. Eventually his senses came back and he I felt his arms wrap around my back. I closed my eyes and inhaled his clean scent. It was like I was in a safe coven or something and I just wanted to stay cocooned in his embrace for as long as possible.

But of course when I'd decided to grab him even closer to me the door to the practice room had to burst open with a dramatic thud. We jumped apart startled and looked up at the door that had caused the noise.

"Austin don't ruin their moment! They don't want pancakes!"

"Psh, what are you talking about Ally? What 'moment'?" Austin did air quotes with his fingers around the word

'moment' before laughing and turning to face us.

"Hey guys, who's hungry for some pancakes? I know I am! You want to go now?" Neither of us replied. All I could do was stare at Austin with a look that I would assume was a cross between annoyance and shock. I could see Dez from the corner of my eye scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"...Uh guys? Why the sudden weirdness?" Austin looked between us both in turn, his brown eyes darting between us with confusion swimming in them. Ally sighed and answered for him.

"I told you. You ruined their moment." She gestured towards Dez and I with her hand and it seemed to take Austin a few seconds for something to click in his brain.

"Oh.._.OH_." He aimed a sheepish laugh in our direction before turning back round to face Ally.

"Well on second thought, pancakes can wait. Come on Ally let's go and finish that new song you were talking about." It was so obvious what he was doing that I almost cringed at the sight of how blatantly obvious it was. He grabbed Ally's arm like she'd done to him previously and dragged her back into the practice room. Before she was fully inside the room she gave me a not so discrete wink and followed that up with a thumbs up.

This would've been one of those great moments for the ground to swallow me up for a while.

Sadly, to my avail that didn't happen.

There was an awkward silence between us for a while. The type that would ussure you to talk about anything to fill the huge amounts of just all round plain awkwardness. Luckily I didn't have to - because Dez started laughing and it was one of those types of laughs that were infectious. After a while of staring at him, just wondering if he'd gone insane...I slowly began to laugh too and just like that the awkwardness evaporated into thin air.

"Well that was embarrassing." I said in between laughs.

"You can say that again." He agreed, the last of his laughter dying out. After we'd calmed down, I looked around the room to avoid making eye contact with him.

" So...maybe we should go see if Austin and Ally are ready for pancakes now?" He spoke up, and I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to face him hesitantly and when I eventually made eye contact with him I nodded timidly.

"Uh, yeah...we should." We began to walk towards the staircase that led up to the practice room and without knowing why I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You're such a dork." I said, but a I could feel this stupid grin on my face as I said so. Dez playfully nudged me in the side with his own and a lopsided smile was plastered on his own face.

"Why thank you." Rolling my eyes we entered the practice room - my heart soaring a little.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so wow, it's been a while...oops. I had been meaning to write this up for a while now, but I just couldn't find the time to do it what with two broken fingers and all - yupp I know clumsy me. They're better now as you can probably tell and so that's my excuse as to why this took so long to post.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please do me the honour of reviewing? Oh and do you want me do continue this? I'm not sure if I should just leave it here or not.


	3. Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally. Only the idea for this fanfic...this should be obvious haha.**_

_**-I apologize in advance for any typos/grammatical errors.**_

* * *

**Hugging Addiction - Part 3**

_(Trish's POV)_

Ally was up to something.

I could tell because she had that giant, creepy grin on her face that would always appear when she was trying too hard to keep whatever she was up to 'under wraps'. I stared at her wearily as she stared back with a glint in her eye from her place behind the sonic booth counter.

"...Okay, Ally. What is it?" I couldn't refrain myself from asking any longer and I kind of just blurted it out. Ally feigned innocence and gave me a warm smile.

"What is what Trish?" In response rolled my eyes, she still needed to work on her lying skills.

"Don't play dumb Dawson. I know you're up to something." Ally let out one of her a fake, unconvincing laugh.

"Oh Trish, you're so funny. Why on earth would I be up to something? Oh look a customer!" Turning away from me, she used the man who was holding a harmonica in his hand as an excuse to cut off the conversation. I grumbled and walked off into the practice room, my mood slowly getting worse.

What was she up to? Whatever it was she was really trying to make sure I had no idea what it was what so ever. The only thing I could think of that would make her this enthusiastic was...

Oh crap. The Dez situation.

Ever since we had that encounter two days ago, Ally was continuously asking me for every detail and making it out to be something much more than it actually was. We'd hugged, that's it. It wasn't like we were going to...to...well the other thing that I didn't want to say it out loud.

The point was nothing was going to happen between us. Whatever spur of the moment thing we had at the time wasn't ever going to happen again.

Weirdly enough, a part of me was saddened at the thought – but only a tiny, barely visible, molecule part of me so that didn't matter...right?

**-TXD-**

An hour later, I was still in the practice room sitting in a chair with my eyes glued to the pages of the magazine I was flipping through. The issue of cheetah beat I was reading just so happened to be_ really_ interesting. By this point I had pretty much forgotten about Ally's suspicious behaviour and Dez's existence...until ten minutes later that is.

"I'll save you Trish!" Was heard at a startlingly loud volume and the door to the practice room burst open with a loud thud as it met the wall. I jumped quite a few feet out of my comfortable seat from shock, and with wide angry eyes I looked over to see Dez standing at the door in his signature clothing. His hands were on his hips and his feet were shoulder width apart, looking as if he was ready to become a superhero or something. Why on earth did I find this guy somewhat attractive at all? And _still_ at that very moment regardless of how stupid he was being. And trust me this had to have beaten a huge chunk of his stupid moments.

"What are you talking about you idiot? You scared the living crap out of me?" I angrily snapped the magazine shut and stood up from my chair, walking over to him with a glare in my eyes.

"_I _scared the living crap out of you? What about the giant spider that you're trapped in here with?" He looked down at me from his tall height, his expression a mixture between confusion and worry.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trapped in here with a huge spider! I was calmly reading this new issue of cheetah beat before you rudely disturbed me." The words were coming out of my mouth with annoyance and anguish, but I was actually silently awing at the fact he had rushed in here to save me. Where he had gotten that weird idea that I needed saving however was a mystery.

"But Ally said you were deadly afraid of spiders and somehow one had gotten into the practice room. You were stuck in there and couldn't get out because somehow the door had jammed itself shut."As his words processed in my mind, I could feel myself getting even more annoyed. So this had been Ally's doing. I should have known.

"She lied to you Dez." I told him point blank. "She just wanted you up here so that we could be alone together. I'm sorry you wasted your time and energy but I really don't need saving right now." As if only half listening to me, Dez calmly glanced over my shoulder and then back at me.

"Then what about that huge spider creeping down the wall over there right now?" Bewildered, I turned my head in the direction his finger was pointing in.

"What huge spi-" I didn't even finish my sentence, because as soon as my eyes met the wall, I noticed the huge, fuzzy looking spider Dez was talking about. My eyes immediately widened and I let out a hideously loud shriek, my mind going hysterical. Ally didn't lie about one thing – I was indeed deathly afraid of spiders.

And since there was one in the room with us I guess she wasn't lying about how I needed saving either. Without thinking I turned around mid scream and latched onto Dez, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest.

"GET IT OUT DEZ! GET IT OUT!" My voice was muffled, but I was pretty sure you could hear me considering how loud I was shouting despite of it. Dez seemed startled, despite my continuous screeching and it took him about thirty seconds to do something; though considering the state I was in it was like an entire life time had gone by.

"It's okay Trish, I'll get it out of here." He gently unravelled my arms from around him and smiled at me reassuringly, as if I was a little kid. I'd stopped my shrieking at its loudest but I was still freaking out. Why hadn't I just run out the room already?

I watched him as he went over to where the spider was and took it in his hands as if it were a cute little puppy. I cringed as I watched him walk over to the open window and let crawl out passed the window sill.

"Go on spider, be free." He waved at the air which I'm guessing was where the spider was and a surge of calm over washed me. The spider was gone and I felt safe - and it was all thanks to Dez...Dez of all people.

"Thanks Dez." I said slowly, I'd stopped screaming altogether at this point and my breathing was back to normal. He turned and walked over to where I was with a smile on his face, a smile that made me feel warm inside.

"It was no problem Trish. I'd hunt down a spider for you any day of the week." I simply stared at him in awe. Was it weird that I could feel butterflies erupting in my stomach? I bit my lip and after a few moments I could a feel a smile creeping onto my face that I really couldn't refrain. He must have noticed my face because the smile on his face seemed to brighten.

"And know you're smiling. Now making you smile was definitely worth running all the way up – whoa!" I cut off the rest of Dez's words by pulling him into a tight hug. I stood on my tip toes with my hands around his neck and once he registered what was happening, he leaned down to wrap his arms around my waist. Although this was a thank you hug more than anything else, it felt like it was also something more...like something else was coming.

Boy was I right.

After what must have been at least a full two minutes, I began to reluctantly pull away from him. My chin left the comfortable spot on his shoulder and I leaned back slightly. He had yet to fully let go of me, as I did him and he was still crouched down to my height - but amidst pulling away I made the mistake of looking into his clear blue eyes.

I froze. And he did too.

Our faces were literally inches apart and I could feel my heart rate speeding up. With his arms still around my middle and my arms still around his neck it seemed like the perfect chance to...well lean in closer.

"We should uh, we should probably let go now." I stammered. I couldn't look away from his eyes; it was like they were entrancing me and there was no way out. My voice even sounded a little shakier than normal and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah we should," He whispered. "But uh...I don't want to." I watched as Dez bit his lip, his eyes braking contact with mine and flickering to something located slightly lower on my face. I of course already knew what that was.

"Me neither." I whispered back, so quietly I'm surprised he even heard me.

"Let's not then." He murmured, and before I could say or do anything else, his lips met mine in an anticipated kiss.

At first I did nothing, my heart was hammering against my ribcage and practically beating out of my chest. It felt like I was floating on air and I wasn't going to hit the ground soon. So many thoughts were going on in my mind at once that I almost forgot that I was even kissing him.

_KISS HIM BACK YOU IDIOT _was the one thought that managed to outshine the rest, and I took its advice and lightly pressed my lips back against his. It was then I felt what must have been jolts of electricity spark through my body and a warm fire at the pit of my stomach. Dez's lips were surprisingly soft, and oddly enough he seemed to be an experienced kisser. Wrapping my arms tighter around his neck, our lips moved in sync for a few more moments. He deepened the kiss and I gladly followed suit, and I was sure I wasn't going to pull away soon...but sadly it wasn't long before the lack of oxygen was suddenly unbearable. I pulled away from him slowly, and welcomed the air as it refilled my lungs again. I didn't open my eyes until I felt his forehead against mine. Once I opened them, they met his blue eyes in an instant, though they were an alluringly darker shade now, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Well...that was something." He whispered after what must have been at least five minutes of just standing there and holding each other.

"Yeah...it was." I said just as quietly before I slowly pulled him into me again, and the feel of his lips caused my mind to fog over.

**-TXD-**

_(General POV)_

"I knew it would work!" Ally whisper-yelled from her spot at the opened door of the practice room before you'd actually entered. Her smile was practically eating her face whole as she watched her two friends embrace and she clung onto Austin's arm so tightly he almost squeaked in pain from his place next to her. "Aren't they adorable together?"

"Yeah," He grimaced; looking down on the arm he was slowly losing feeling in thanks to Ally's long nails squeezing into his skin. "Absolutely adorable." Ally squealed and pulled Austin away from the door to give them some privacy. Leading him down the stairs back to the main store a thought struck her head on the way.

"What are we going to do about Nelson's pet tarantula?" She wondered as she stopped in front of her usual spot at the counter. Dez had set it free once 'saving' Trish and she hadn't thought that far along in her plan.

"Hey don't ask me," Austin told her as he rubbed his sore arm. "I'm not the one who paid him three dollars to borrow it. All I did was climb up the ladder to the window and sneak it in there while Trish was reading – which by the way I almost risked my life for." Ally rolled her eyes, ignoring Austin's pettiness before replying.

"We can just replace it or something. He'll never have to know." She glanced up at the practice room with the huge smile on her face coming back full force after remembering what was going on in there.

"How long do you think they'll be up there?"

"Knowing them two, they'll probably be there all day." Ally squealed again at the idea of this and Austin cringed slightly. He loved her, really he did but she had the ability to kill insects as well as his ear drums with that high pitched squeal of hers.

"I say we go get ice cream to celebrate!" She announced, clapping her hands excitedly as she walked around the counter. Once she walked past him, Austin followed behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, but you're buying. After what you put me through – you know risking my life and all - I think I deserve the treat." Reluctantly, Ally agreed as they exited Sonic Boom.

"...Fine."

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have no excuse for why this took so long, apart from the fact I had NO idea how to finish it. Seriously, the writers block was killing me slowly. I managed to overcome it though and although it wasn't amazing, it's something right?

I hope you all also enjoyed the little Auslly ending scene, I think it was a nice touch haha.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I'm pretty surprised at the response to this story and I'm glad you all liked it :) I have a few other Trish and Dez ideas in my mind that I plan to post soon so look out for that ;)

Thanks again for reading! You're all the best for putting up with my disgustingly slow updates and deserve a double helping of whatever your favourite sugary snack is.


End file.
